The Offer
by Beledi1113
Summary: AU - A different spin on the season 5 ending because the show is called "Castle" after all. What if it was Castle who got the job offer?
1. Chapter 1

The Offer

Chapter 1

Castle stared at Gina, momentarily unable to speak. The offer had come out of the blue. He wasn't a "serious" writer – he just liked telling the story, figuring out why people did the things they did, and then bringing everything to a conclusion. And it did pay very well.

And one of the most reclusive men in the world just asked him – Castle – to write his autobiography! Castle knew of him second-hand, knew that he made Erik Vaughn look like a school boy. The comment had been, slightly paraphrased, "If Castle had the 'guts' to kill off one of his most well-liked characters and then bring to life an entirely new character, that was the man who could write his life story and do it justice."

Gina had asked him to come to Black Pawn for a meeting that morning about a contract problem and then sprung this on him. They had even had a Skype session to show how serious the man was about bringing Castle on board "while there was still time to get the facts straight." It seemed that time was of the essence now.

The only problem was that Castle would have to commit by the end of the day and then leave by the end of the week. He would be the man's constant companion while the book was being written so that he could see his life first-hand – no R and R until he had finished the first draft and it has been approved.

And that would take several months –precious time away from Beckett just when he was going to ask her to marry him.

After the interview, Gina saw his hesitation and listed all of the reasons why this would be the greatest career move for him. And if he and Beckett were really serious about each other, this separation wouldn't change that.

Castle said he would give her the answer by that evening. After he walked out of the building, he hit Kate's speed dial number. "Kate, can you meet me for coffee? We need to talk. I need to ask you a question."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – Still don't own Castle. Don't even write for the show.

And the plot bunny hit me about 2 am this morning, so this is going to be a multi-chapter story after all.

Chapter 2

Rick sat in the coffee shop near the precinct, nervously juggling the small black velvet box in his hands as he waited for Kate. After the fiasco with Erik Vaughn (where his jealous side did get a little out of hand), he knew what he wanted and this could just be a little side trip on the journey to get there, depending on what Kate wanted at this point. And he desperately hoped she wanted the same thing.

Castle smiled as he watched her hurry into the shop and then paused briefly to locate him in their usual booth. It was too close to the precinct for anything other the smiles they offered each other and the two cups of coffee on the table. Kate slid into the booth and waited.

After Castle had studied her face intently for several minutes, as if trying to memorize every feature, she blushed slightly. "So…" she said finally, prodding him. "I'm on the clock, Castle. Espo and Ryan are covering for me."

Castle placed the velvet box on the table. "Kate, you asked if I knew where we were going, and I know what I want. And, no," he said quickly to cut off her surprised protest, "I'm not giving this to you now, not officially anyway, so just hear me out before you say anything."

He took a deep breath. "I was offered a job this morning to write an autobiography of Arthur Brighton, but it means not being here for several months. It means being away from you."

"Oh," Kate said slowly. In the last few weeks as she thought about where her life was going and with the offer she had just gotten from the FBI, she had thought she'd be the one traveling, the one who wouldn't be here to keep the home fires burning.

"But I didn't want to do anything without talking to you first," Castle continued.

Kate played with her coffee cup. "So who's Arthur Brighton?"

Castle smiled, his blue eyes filled with excitement. "Not many people have heard of him because he values his family privacy above business. But you've met him – at the first fundraiser we had for your mother's scholarship fund." Castle pulled out a picture of Kate and him standing with a middle aged man of average height and looks. "He was the plus one for Samantha Sims. And," he continued quietly, pushing another paper over to her, "he's anonymous donor #5. It seems he was there to check me out – and donate to a worthy cause."

Kate studied the paper for a moment. "Shut the front door," she said as she counted the zeroes. "Just – wow. How did you get this?"

"I'm on the board, remember? Rank does have its privileges," Castle said, wriggling his eyebrows, and then suddenly serious again. "Brighton owns one of the largest privately held companies. They do medical research, aeronautical, military." He handed her a glossary book. "And this is their annual report for their employees."

Kate thumbed through the pages. "Another wow – I didn't know private companies had to do this."

"They don't, but Brighton wants his employee to know what's going on. He says he has an open-door policy. And that's what he wants to offer me – an open door to his life as he visits his companies to see how everything works first hand – what he's all about. The whole tour would take a little more than 8 weeks, and then we'd start on the book. After I finish the first couple chapters, I'd be back here to complete the book, so we're looking at 4 months max." Castle paused and hesitated. "So what do you think? I need to give them an answer by this afternoon and then I would leave on Friday if we decide to do this."

Kate tucked her hair behind her right ear as she stalled – now was as good as time as any. "Castle, that sounds so amazing. Because there's something I wanted to talk to you about too," she said as she took a deep breath. "I've been offered a job by the FBI. It wouldn't be local at first, but then after the trial period, I'd be able to live wherever I wanted to. It would just mean a lot of travel and time away." Kate waited expectantly.

Castle took a moment to digest what she had just said. After working with Agent Darby Shaw, he had first-hand knowledge of what an agent's life was like. And he was willing to make that sacrifice to have Kate Beckett in his life.

"Wow yourself – that's…" he said slowly and then smiled at her. "They'd be fools not to take you, Kate – you are extraordinary."

Beckett let out the breath she had been holding. "The training starts next week – I can't tell you the location and we won't be able to contact anyone for a while." She shrugged an apology. "But we'd be gone about the same amount of time. We'd just have to put our life on hold for a while."

Castle shook his head. "No," he stated firmly, grasping her hands, "no more holding patterns. That's not good enough anymore. This is my promise – I want to be with you always, Kate Beckett – no matter what, no matter where." He briefly let go of her hands to put the velvet box in them, letting her feel the weight, before taking it back. "And this is my token to be given at the proper time."

"Always," Kate said softly, smiling back, happy with where they were going.

Castle sat back in the chair, contented with life.

Still smiling, Kate glanced at her watch. "Castle, I really need to get back. I'm supposed to be talking to Lanie."

Castle leaned forward quickly before she could get up, his eyes sparkling mischievously. "And how about a little bet to seal the deal? Maybe some tattoos?"

"Castle, seriously?" exclaimed Beckett, "At a time like this?"

"Afraid you'll lose, detective – or should I say, Agent Beckett? Can't stand the 'heat'?"

"Oh, bring it on, writer boy. What's the bet?"

"Take the box with you while you're gone, but don't look inside," Castle said simply as he handed her the box again. "I'll show you what's inside when the time is right."

Kate paused for a moment, savoring the feel of velvet in her hands. "Okay, and for my bet…" she thought a moment. "Don't text me while I'm gone. Phone calls only. Much more intimate that way. And I don't think the FBI would want me sexting while I'm at training."

Castle frowned, "But…"

"Nope, that's my bet. Take it or leave it."

"You're on." He paused. "How about racy emails?" he bargained quickly.

"No," hissed Beckett. "Just polite phone calls." She held out her hand for him to shake, their touch lingering a little longer than necessary and both taking deep breaths as they released the clasp.

As she walked away, Castle spoke up. "And no letting anyone else look in the box."

Castle grinned as Beckett waved at him as she walked out the door and then pulled out his cell phone to call Gina with the good news. And then he planned the awesome evenings he and Kate were going to have before they both left.


	3. Chapter 3

The Offer – Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still don't own Castle or write for the show. Still AU in parts with some cannon.

Castle stood in front of the steamy bathroom mirror and willed his right hand to move to wipe off some of the fog from the mirror, but it stayed limply by his side, his tired body simply ignoring the command. Next, he tried forcing his eyes to open wider, hoping that would give him the needed surge of energy after another late night and too much adrenalin to get much sleep.

Urgh – coffee – he hadn't ordered any from room service yet and doubted there would be time before they left. He briefly thought about making coffee in the room and then thought better of it. At least Patrick would have coffee on the jet and knew exactly how he liked it by now.

It was 5 weeks into the assignment and he hadn't been this exhausted in forever. He had almost balked when he first saw the rigorous scheduled planned for him. Mornings were filled with meetings with the upper management of whatever Brighton division they were at, then a quick lunch, and an afternoon tour of the division to see the daily operations that sometimes stretched into the evening. Then a late dinner, a collapse into bed, and an early wake up call to repeat the whole process at that location. Lather, rinse, and repeat; lather, rinse, and repeat until they got on the jet that whisked them to their next location where the entire cycle repeated once again ad infinitum.

Castle thought book tours were bad but at least then, he had down time and knew what city he was in. He honestly couldn't tell anyone where they were right now except for the fact that he loved chocolate; all of the hotels and locations were starting to blend together into one.

Another plus for book tours was that he could dress elegantly casual to reinforce his playboy image, but this tour required formality – a 3-piece suit, stiff shirt, strangling tie, and well-polished dress shoes. At least today would be a casual day and he wouldn't have to wear the black glasses that completed his transformation into RA Rogers, just another member of Brighton's administrative staff. It was amazing how many people thought he looked like someone, but couldn't quite place their finger on where they knew him from.

Castle frowned as he looked in the mirror and turned sideways. He really needed to get back into shape when he got home. Maybe he'd take up running with Kate – no, there was his bad knee to consider now after the skiing accident. Or maybe an elliptical machine that he could hook a battery to and power his Xbox while he worked out – that might work.

A light knock on the door roused him from his thoughts. Castle quickly pulled on a robe and opened the room door to see Stan in the hallway with a steaming carafe of coffee and a coffee cup.

Castle smiled at the young man. "Stan, you are a god send," he exclaimed as he took the carafe and cup, and inhaled the delicious aroma of the coffee.

"With the type of night we had last night, Rick, I thought you might need this. We leave in 30 minutes," he said amicably.

"Thanks, I'll be ready."

Taking a sip of coffee, Castle shut the door and then quickly finished shaving.

As he dressed, he thought about Stan – now, that was one job he didn't envy. At first, he had wondered why the man Brighton introduced as "his right hand, someone whom he could never do without," never left his side. Stan's job was 24/7/365, with little time off for good behavior. But Stan was a calm, soothing soul, extremely organized, who took everything in stride, that almost nothing seemed to rattle. And that was precisely what Brighton needed at this time.

Only once had Castle seen Stan in a panic and then he had understood the urgency of this trip, the finality of it.

Simply put, the Alzheimers that had stricken Brighton some 5 years ago was progressing much faster than the doctors expected. This was his trip to say goodbye to his empire before it was divided into separate companies. Only a choice few knew and Brighton put on a good show for his employees, but the trip was wearing on him. Castle had found out by accident last night, but Stan had confided that Brighton was going to tell him today because it was part of the story, after all, and a part that he couldn't hide much longer. He only needed to wait until the divisions were divested before this became public knowledge.

Stan had started at Brighton Industries fresh out of college with a master's degree in business and worked his way up the ranks of several divisions. Brighton took notice of him and groomed him for upper management, bringing him into the inner circle. Then the signs of Alzheimers started and Stan's career path took a different course. He was more than happy to become Brighton's assistant for all the guidance and knowledge that Brighton had given him.

Last night had started simply enough, Castle nursing a whiskey and Brighton a club soda in the quiet comfort of the hotel lounge after a long day. That was when Brighton told Castle about Margie, his one and only, his wife of 36 years.

They met in high school, as polar opposites. He was the introverted geeky chess champion, and she was the leader of the cheer squad, senior class president, and homecoming queen. Much to the amazement of their friends and family, she was drawn to his strong quietness, and he to her bubbly enthusiasm. And they were definitely good for each other – he toned down her almost manic highs while she brought him out of his shell. They married shortly after he graduated college and then had 4 children in quick succession. They only stopped when Margie laughingly told him that if he wanted more children, he'd have to carry them. They had the perfect American life – he a successful business man, she the doting mother and grandmother and a junior master in bridge. Then it had all stopped four years ago when she died unexpectedly of a brain aneurism.

"You know," Brighton said, watching the sunset through the window. "She's the one who told me that you should write my autobiography. Jacob had just gotten his learner's permit so she let him drive, and the one place he wanted to go was to one of your book signings. You had your daughter Alexis with you. Margie said that you were so kind and compassionate with her, that you were the type of man who should write my memoirs.

"But I just laughed – who would be interested in reading about me? I was just a nerd hacker from a well-to-do family who married the prom queen." Brighton chuckled. "And you know what, without her, I'd still be a well-to-do hacker. Margie firmly believed that when a man met the right woman – the woman who makes him want to become a better man – that's when a man is truly grown. That's when he can achieve his dreams."

Brighton slowly sipped his water. "I wasn't sure about the book or you at first, but then when you killed off Derek Storm, I knew that here was a man who understands chances – was willing to put everything on the line and see what happens. Business is like that, you know. You find something you believe in and you put your heart and soul into it. Sometimes it works out and sometimes it doesn't. I think we've both been fortunate that way." Brighton raised his glass and Castle followed in kind. "Here's to the guts to keep doing that – to keep pressing the limits, no matter the cost."

Suddenly solemn, Brighton put his glass down on the table. "I always thought I'd go first," he said softly. He sat quietly for a moment, lost in thought, before looking at Castle again. "This book is Margie's dream, a legacy for our grandchildren who won't know their grandmother," he said simply.

Brighton was quiet several more minutes and then shifted in his chair. "But enough about me – what about you, Rick? I haven't seen much of you in the papers lately, so I'm assuming you've found your one? A Detective Beckett, I believe?"

Castle smiled in response. "Yes," he nodded, "she's certainly made me the man I am today." The last couple of weeks had been such a whirl wind that he hadn't had much time to think of Kate. When he did, usually when he was falling asleep, the thoughts were always pleasant. She was still incommunicado and he definitely wasn't going to lose the bet by texting her. "It hasn't been easy – we've had our ups and downs – but I think we're on the right track now."

"That's important," Brighton said as he stood. "Well, we've got an early morning and I'm going to call it a night. I think I've given you enough food for thought for one evening. See you in the morning, Rick," he said as Castle stood to shake his hand.

Thoughtfully, Castle watched the man walk off and then sat back down. He and Kate had definitely changed each other's life and he hoped for the better. As he watched the sun set, he let his mind wander to where they would go on their honeymoon. He'd leave the wedding to her – lord knows he already had 2 – a fluffy, frilly affair with Meredith and quick tasteful Justice of the Peace ceremony that Gina managed to stick in between publisher meetings. It would be different with Kate though, that he was sure of.

He was so lost in thought that he almost jumped out of the chair when Stan touched his arm.

"Rick, sorry to interrupt your train of thought, but have you seen Mr. Brighton?"

Castle frowned and looked at his watch. "No, he went back to the room about 20 minutes ago."

"Damn," the normally unflustered Stan swore under this breath. "This is _**not**_ happening."

Castle stood, surveying the front lobby but he didn't see Brighton. "Maybe he went for a walk?"

"Yeah, I'm afraid that's exactly what has happened," said Stan as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and then thumbed through the apps. He finally found the one he was looking for and started it, staring at the screen. "Come on," he said, striding out of the lounge, "I may need your help. I'll explain everything when we get back." He stopped suddenly and turned to face Castle. "And whatever happens, this doesn't get out – at least not yet."

Stan and Castle walked quickly through the darkening streets until they found Brighton a few streets over, standing at the corner, feebly calling for Margie.

Stan approached him quietly, not wanting to startle him. "Arthur, I know where Margie is – I can take you to her. You just need to come with me."

"My Margie – lost..." Brighton was clearly confused, looking around with a dazed expression.

"Yes, I know," said Stan quietly. "I can take you to her. I can take you home." He held out his hand and Brighton grasped it.

Brighton no longer looked like the confidant man Castle had seen through the tour; he seemed to have become shrunken and aged in just a few minutes. It hit Castle then that on this tour, he really hadn't spent much time with Brighton – just the morning meetings and then wouldn't see him again until dinner.

They walked slowly as Stan led Brighton back to the hotel, the older man shuffling and then looking up each time they passed a woman, with the question of "Margie?" and Stan's reply of "No, that's not her. She's waiting for you where we're going."

When they got back to the room that Stan and Brighton shared, the younger man sat Brighton down on the bed and pulled out a prescription bottle. "Arthur, here's your vitamin," he said, handing the man a pill and then helping him with a glass of water as he swallowed it. "You know that Margie wants you to take them. She'll be here in just a little while. Why don't we make you comfortable while we wait?" Stan reached down and removed Brighton's shoes and then helped the older man lay down.

Castle watched quietly as Stan straightened the covers over Brighton and waited for the older man to fall asleep. Soon Brighton's breathing had evened out.

Stan motioned Castle towards the door. "He'll sleep through the night," he said quietly as they stood in the hallway, "and tomorrow morning, he may only remember this as some strange dream he had, if he remembers it at all."

"Alzheimer's?" Castle questioned.

Stan nodded. "Near the end stage. We began noticing the signs about 5 years ago. And then when Margie died, we thought we had lost him too, but he rallied. But recently, the days when he thinks about Margie are his bad nights. I think this trip is really taking a toll on him." Stan paused. "In fact, we're cutting it short; we're going back to the farm tomorrow. We'll conduct the rest of the business there."

Castle nodded, everything making sense now – it really was a story. "So he's visiting his companies for the last time to say goodbye. And that's why you're with him all of the time. And Patrick on the plane?" Castle had wondered about Patrick, the flight attendant on the plane – he was as tall as Castle, but definitely on the muscular side. He could handle himself with ease no matter the situation.

"Yes," nodded Stan. "Arthur can be a hand-full some time. The doctors say everything could go south without warning – you just got a small taste of it tonight. Mr. Brighton wants to make sure everyone is cared for." He paused, looking at the semi-open door. "There are only a few individuals, outside of his children, who know about this. Two years ago, we met with the CEOs and decided that each division would become its own company. The reason given was that after the death of his wife, Mr. Brighton lost interest in his business. He planned to retire and live a quiet life with his grandchildren." Stan paused. "Most are going public, a few staying private. This could be the biggest insider trading scoop if anything happens before the deals are complete. We expect to have that part finished in another month."

Castle paused. "Is that a GPS tracker app on your phone?" he asked quietly.

"It was Brighton's idea the first time he got lost and realized he was lost. We were testing a GPS chip for the military and he was one of the test subjects. We simply left it in after the trial was over. He wanted to make sure someone could always find him."

Stan let out a long breath. "Well, better get some sleep, Rick – it's going to be an early morning."

"If you need anything tonight…" Castle offered.

Stan shook his head. "No, but thanks. Like I said, he'll be asleep the rest of the evening."

Castle opened the door to his room and dropped down on the bed. It was nights like this when his mind was too restless to let him relax fully that he really missed Kate. He missed being able to talk to her about everything, to bounce ideas off of her. It surprised him when after what seemed like a few minutes, the alarm clock went off and he stumbled to the bathroom for a shower.


End file.
